The present invention generally relates to sailboats and other sailing craft and more specifically to a novel and improved rotating mast system for a sailboat. The use of rotating masts to position the sail or sails of a sailing craft is now well known. However because the mast is rotatable, the weight of the mast can at times cause problems with respect to its rotatability as well as its mounting to the sailing craft body. This is due to the weight of the mast and the forces imposed on the mast during sailing. The above conditions can cause the mast to bind in its bearings to impair rotation of the mast and to cause undue wear on the bearings.